


Born to love you

by Storminateacupp



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018)
Genre: Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-09 02:42:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17398487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Storminateacupp/pseuds/Storminateacupp
Summary: Rosy king is a 20 year old fashion student. After months of asking, Rosy finally agrees a night out with her Friend Mary and her boyfriend Freddie. One night out couldn’t hurt anyone, right?





	1. Do not throw cashmere around like that, darling.

"Tell her she has to come!" Mary turned to Freddie holding her hands out, exasperated. This was the third time this month that she had turned down a night out with Mary and her new "friend" Freddie. The two had been inseparable ever since they met a few weeks ago at the pub. He had came in almost every day since, pretending to look around the store until he would spy Mary, before darting across the shop floor to her to start up a conversation about her opinion on the velvet flares they had in stock or if she thought it was okay for men to wear eyeliner. It was persistent but she had to admit it was pretty cute. No one had ever shown that type of commitment to getting her attention before that's for sure, she wasn't sure how she would handle someone obsessing over her like that. Rosy rolled her eyes and continued arranging the new cashmere jumpers that Biba had got in stock, running her hands over them, feeling their softness as she folded them and placed them down on the shelf. "I don't know why you're so desperate for me to go, they play every Saturday night.. I'll come next Saturday" She lied, flashing them an obvious fake smile, convincing no one. "Come on darling, they are fabulous - you've just got to come, you'll love it. Drinks are on me" he insisted, clasping his hands together and grinning between her and Mary. "Drinks on you Freds? Sounds like a great idea. Rose, did you tell him about the last time you had one too many?" Mary teased, laughing at the memory. Of course she hadn't. The last time the two of them had gone out she had passed out in the bath and vomited all over herself, it wasn't her most dignified moment, and she hadn't gotten drunk since partly due to embarrassment but also because she had so much studying to do. "If you keep bringing that up I'm not going out with you again" she said throwing one of the jumpers at Mary but hitting Freddie instead. "Do not throw cashmere around like that darling" he tutted, folding it back up and handing it back to her. Mary was doing the same course as her at college - fashion and she was still going out almost every Friday and Saturday night, enjoying herself like any normal 20 year old. It was boring spending every night with her nose stuck in a textbook with endless cups of tea... and that's exactly what she'd be doing tonight if she hadn't been asked to go and see this band called smile or whatever they were called, that Mary and Freddie had ranted and raved about since they first met. It would be good to get out of this rut that she had gotten herself into and lived a little, one night couldn't hurt anyone, right? She'd catch up on the studying. She felt like she owed it to herself, like she deserved it after all the hours she had put into her essays and sketches. "I'll come - tonight, what time should I be there for?" She said abruptly, interrupting their conversation. Mary looked up smiling, impressed that she had actually changed her mind for once. "Um.." she looked at Freddie deliberating "be there for 7, the band start at 8. Be good to get a couple of rounds in before they head on stage" Freddie agreed with a nod, "and Rosy.." she leaned forward grabbing her hand and grinning "Get dressed up, we're going to have some fun" she squeezed before letting go and heading to the changing rooms with Freddie and outrageous pile of clothes. She was going to have some fun, she thought as she clocked out for the night, grabbed her coat and left Biba, excited to get dolled up for once.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys this is my first fic on here, please feel free to comment and let me know what you think. If you have any ideas let me know, I’m all ears. Have a good one.


	2. Saturday night

Rosy stood in front of the mirror in the hallway of her tiny flat and signed. Maybe this was a bit much she overthought, pulling at her dress, turning left, right, checking all of her angles and worrying that it would ride up, embarrassing her and gaining unwanted attention. Her dress was a brown suade pinafore dress, worn over a white blouse that she had gotten some time ago in Biba but she had never gotten the opportunity to wear it, she felt good but she honestly didn’t realise how short the dress would be on her...  
Christ stop worrying and enjoy yourself she scolded. Rosy hated being the centre of attention but she wouldn't be the only one out with a short dress on, she was only young and her outfit was perfectly acceptable. She relaxed a little at the thought and took a brush through her long amber hair before grabbing her jacket, zipping up her black knee-high boots and hurrying through the door to meet her friends. 

"Look. At. You" Freddie gushed as Rosy approached the bar, Mary turned and wolf whistled as she gave them a little spin and nodded. "I know, I scrub up pretty well" she laughed as she took a seat next to them and took in her surroundings. The pub was filled with mostly younger faces, smoke filling the air and the smell of lager assaulting her nose. "What are you having?" Freddie demanded and her eyes scanned the bar like a child in a sweet shop, it had literally been months since she had been out. "I think I'll have a pint of what you've both got" she smiled, turning around to face the stage, the band were just getting themselves set up for the night, she hoped that they were good, having had to listen to Freddie and Mary prattle on about them. She turned back as her drink was placed in front of her and took a few large sips, wincing at the bitterness of the hops, in an attempt to catch up with her friends.  
"That's Tim" Freddie pointed to one of the band members, his dark curls covering his face as he started his sound check on the microphone, "He's their lead singer" he continued "I met him at college, he's a fairly nice guy...maybe I could set you two up" he said looking at Rosy. She spluttered and coughed as she choked on her drink and they both chuckled her her, "I'm really not looking for anything now, no way, don't say anything" she warned with a smile on her face so she didn't come across standoffish. "Oh come on, Mary told me the last time you ha-" he was cut short by Mary elbowing him in the ribs, "Ouch" he protested, rubbing his side. Mary glared at him before her eyes flicked to meet Rosy's, she smiled apologetically and opened her mouth to say something when someone knocked into her, causing her drink to spill onto her dress.  
She turned from Mary, annoyed and ready to berate the culprit. Her dress was suede and had cost her an arm and a leg, she was probably never going to get the stain out!  
She caught eyes with a young man, around her age - maybe a little older, with the bluest eyes she had ever seen and blonde hair falling around his angelic face.  
"Sorry love, let me buy you another one" he pointed to her drink, she looked at her drink and back up at him. He was staring at her, waiting for her response.  
"You can buy me two, seeing as you've ruined my dress" she said, tugging at the wet patch to bring his attention to it. This was going to be a cheap night for her, remembering Freddie's earlier promise and she was going to milk this poor idiots mistake. His eyes scanned her whole body, not only the patch on her dress and finally landed back to meet her own. Her whole body flushed at the attention, she couldn't remember the last time a boy had looked at her like that, she felt naked.  
"Deal" he smirked before giving the barmaid his order. She turned back to Freddie and Mary who were watching the scene unfold. Mary nodded approvingly before mouthing "He's hot", Rosy rolled her eyes and turned back to the stranger who was handing her the two drinks, his fingers brushing the side of her hands as she took them. Her eyes flicked up to meet his and she smiled up at him, batting her eyelashes "Thank you, all is forgiven" she said jokingly.  
"Thank god for that" he laughed patting the exposed part of her thigh, making her jump slightly at the contact between her warm leg and his cold hand. She laughed nervously, surprisingly holding the eye contact. "Enjoy the show" he added before giving her another smirk and sauntering in the direction of the stage with his three drinks. She noticed how almost every other female was gawking after him the same way she currently was.  
"That's Roger" Freddie piped up. Rosy turned to look at him, just as the lights dimmed and the music started. " Bit of a ladies man" he added. She turned back to the stage and watched the band play, but mostly Roger. He might have been the most beautiful man she had ever seen. He played the drums so effortlessly, cigarette hanging from his mouth and head bopping a long to the music. He caught her staring at him and winked, a grin spreading slowly across his face. She blushed having been caught ogling and turned back to Freddie,  
"I can see that" she agreed, almost downing the drink he had bought her just moments ago.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Roger is such a klutz, what do we think?


End file.
